Best Wishes On Your Birthday From a Special Friend
by The Lori C
Summary: Brian uses his Photoshop skills to make a gift for Ann.


"Dude, seriously, it's her birthday this coming weekend," Brian scoffed as he was fooling around on Photoshop. "We've known the lady for over a year now. At least _one_ of us should acknowledge the big day."

"I thought chicks 'forgot' their birthdays once they got past thirty," Paul replied. "And what are you doing on there, looking at porn again?"

"Very fucking funny. No, I'm making Ann a card. It's taken about forty five minutes because the colors are being a bitch. I can at least do that much being I didn't make her one for Christmas."

Paul peered over his shoulder and snickered. "Are you kidding me? I whipped her up a card for Christmas that good, and it only took me _five_ minutes."

"Well, yeah, you always did things like this half assed. I also happen to regard Ann as a good friend, so I like to put a little more effort into things."

"Jesus, most guys would consider 'an effort' getting her jewelry or something. And I've seen how you regard Ann as a 'good friend.' You're a fucking flirt when she's online, about shit razor blades and get a guilty conscience when she logs off or doesn't talk much. Need I go on?"

"Hey, get the rod out of your ass, huh? It isn't my fault that rarely do I find a woman who finds _me _more attractive than you. Imagine that, Ann dreaming of sexy short blonde men Cause FINALLY a woman who likes BLONDES!"

"Brian, get off the gonz," Paul rolled his eyes. "She's probably just humoring you."

"Can't handle the truth, huh? And let it be known I am totally sober."

"Oh come on no woman likes BLONDES ….they like tall, dark and godlike."

"Maybe in your world," Brian countered. "But I think Ann would beg to differ. As for my women, I like the pear shape thing going on, kind of chunky at the top, big ass. Works for me. And curvy women have tighter pussies, it is well known fact. Cushion doesn't just revolve around the outside; try it sometime."

"I'll pass, but thanks for the lesson."

"Your loss. More hot women for me! Besides, we both know the truth; you're just jealous because someone like Ann talks to me more than you lately. Kind of refreshing to me, to say the least. It beats the hell out of random bimbos that think they 'love' me. Ann, well, we _get _each other, and she can put more than two sentences together, unlike the idiots you go around with. No offense, by the way."

"None taken. Are you done with that thing yet?"

"Yep." Brian sat back proudly. "Ann knows she's getting a card, but wait till she sees this."

Paul studied it, commenting on the contents. "One of the pics of you cutting a promo with 'Happy Birthday Ann' in a comic bubble. 'Best wishes on your birthday from a _special_ friend' with a winky smiley. A little heart with 'I love you' in it. Aren't you Mr. Sentimental." He laughed.

"You got her anything better in mind, smart ass?"

"I'll probably leave a comment on her page."

"Oh, that's classy, your comment among maybe the other hundred Ann will probably get. Five dollars says she'll fucking love my card a little more."

"So when are you giving her this masterpiece?" Paul wondered.

"Sunday, her birthday, dipshit; when did you think?"

"You have house shows this weekend."

"It will be done either before I go or after I get back. Hey, I spent $9.99 for another month of Photoshop to make this thing."

"Ten bucks; wow, are you a big spender." Paul laughed again.

"How much did _you _spend?"

"Uh……"

Brian nodded, an evil smile forming on his face. "Yeah, thought so. Who's the cheap one now? Besides, it's the thought that counts and Ann's not exactly a high maintenance gold digger."

"No, she just dreams and writes dirty stories about short blond men."

"And the problem is……?"

Paul shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, have fun with your little project there."

_Sunday:_

Ann woke up around noon and sighed. Another birthday. The last two had totally sucked and she had no reason to believe this year would be any different. It may as well have been another day.

She cleaned up a little, dressed in jeans and a sweater, not even bothering with makeup since she probably wouldn't be seeing anyone anyway.

Most of the afternoon had been spent going through the array of birthday messages from people Ann seldom heard from the rest of the year, and getting some writing done in between.

Pizza and carrot cake had been the birthday dinner menu, along with offering of champagne from her next door neighbors. The sun had also shone and it was a bit warmer than normal for early February. The last two birthdays she'd had may have been a total bust, but as the day progressed this year, it had been nothing less than perfect.

Ann couldn't help but smile when the promised card came from Brian. She had absolutely loved it, saving it to her picture files and showing it to anyone. Paul had also left a comment, for which Ann had thanked him. She'd gotten so many of them, it was almost impossible to respond to them all, so she had limited it to those she'd spoken to on a regular basis.

That night, knowing the house show would be long over, Ann logged on to her instant message account just as Brian had signed in. She couldn't believe her timing.

_So did you get the card?_

_I did, Ann replied._

_Did you like it?_

_I totally loved it. I'm showing it to people. It's great! Thanks so much!_

_A few moments later:_

"Hey Paul!" Brian yelled.

"Dude, I'm right here, I'm not deaf. What's up?"

"Plenty. For starters, you owe me five bucks. Ann was crazy about the card. Sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?"


End file.
